Soul of Akatosh - Part 1: Last Soul of Akatosh
by Optiums
Summary: Skyrim's darkest chapter has begun with the return of the World-Eater and the Dragonborn. Shiea a Dunmer from the province of Morrowind and she is the center of this chapter. She is the Dragonborn of Nordic legend, a legend that has destroyed and created Empires. She is the Last Dragonborn and the one of prophecy. Can she bare this burden... Dawnguard,main and civil war questline.
1. Characters

**Characters**

Shiea Stormblade: a Dunmer from the ancient island of Solstheim and destined to become a hero who is destined to save the world from Alduin. She will be called the Dragonborn by most of Skyrim's citizens but to those that are familiar with Dragon Speech she will be called the Dovahkiin. Shiea is taken prisoner by the Imperials by accident for she was believed to be a Stormcloak rebel. She escapes the Imperials but is soon captured by them once again and is delivered to the chopping block. She was saved from the execution by Alduin's return and the destruction of Helgan. She only just escaped with a rebel warrior named Ralof and the leader of the Stormcloak rebels, Ulfric Stormcloak himself.

**Serana: a Nord from the snowy mountains and rough terrain of Skyrim, but not just a normal Nord. She is a Daughter of Coldharbour which is a pure blooded vampire. She became a vampire through a three day ritual that turned her father, her mother and her into master vampires. Valerica (Serana's mother) uncovered her husband's belief that he was the one who would destroy the sun so vampires can walk round without any weakness. She was imprisoned in a stone coffin in a celled dungeon and the only way for her to be free is for a mortal to give a small amount of blood but large amount of pain to her. **

Lydia: a Nord from Skyrim and the daughter of Balgruuf the Greater, the Jarl of Whiterun. When she was younger she loved to be of royal blood and command around people at Whiterun but when she grew older, Lydia realised what the true meaning of Nord meant. It meant hard work for great earnings. So she resigned her titles and is now a housecarl in Whiterun but she did this out of hard training and adventuring through the wilds. She has always wanted to be the housecarl of an adventure. She is called Lady Lydia by the citizens of Whiterun.

**Isran: a Nord from Skyrim and once a resident of the Rift. He became a Vigilant of Stendarr but he lost his child and wife to a vampire attack while he was hunting a Daedra Worshipper near Winterhold. When a courier gave Isran the news the Vigilant of Stendarr swore from that day forward that he was going to stop the vampires for a storm was coming. He retreated to the ancient fort that the recent vampire hunter Guild once lived and he named the fort after them, Fort Dawnguard. He called himself the leader of the Dawnguard and started to rebuild the fort with the help of an orc and another former vigilant. **

Hakon: a Nord from the snowy capped mountains of Skyrim and the Lord father to Serana. He now rules his own court of pure blooded vampires that is called the Volkihar Court. He is now chasing a prophecy that will end the tyranny of the sun for vampires. But if he does succeed then that means vampires will be hunted down and slaughtered by all.

**Ulfric Stormcloak: a Nord from the snowy capped land of Skyrim and the Jarl of Windhelm. Ulfric is the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion which is named after him. He became Jarl of Windhelm when his father passed away before the Great War, Ulfric fought in the Great War and he even made the natives of the Reach leave Markarth for a new garrison for the Nordic warriors of Skyrim. He was trained by the Greybeards when he was younger but he left them before he became one when the Great War erupted throughout Tamriel. He is now captured by the Empire for he was ambushed along Darkwater Crossing. **

General Tullius: the General of the Imperial Legion and a trusted adviser to Elisif the Fair and the Emperor. He is one of the greatest Imperial soldiers in Skyrim and Cyrodiil, but he is starting to ripe at old age. He has leaded the Imperial Legion for nearly thirty years and plans to lead the Legion to one more victory among the depths of Skyrim's rebellion. He planned to take Ulfric and the small band of rebels to the Imperial city to withstand trial but when a scout reported that there was a group of seventy Stormcloaks on the Cyrodiilic border he decided to stop in Helgan and execute the rebels along with Ulfric. This didn't work as Alduin appeared from the clouds and Tullius escaped with only a couple of good men because the dragon was too powerful for the Legion.

**Delphine: a member of the Blades and a Breton from High Rock. She was once a proud member of the Blades until they were hunted down by the Thalmor after the Great War and the signing of the White Gold Concordat. She went into hiding and eventually settled down in Riverwood and became the Innkeeper of the Sleeping Giant Inn. She has been looking for a Dragonborn's return and has been researching about the Dragons. She is one of the greatest fighters in all of Skyrim, but at this moment she is protecting her identity from the Aldmeri Dominion by being a harmless innkeeper. **

Esbern: another member of the Blades and an Imperial from Cyrodiil, he became a member of the Blades when he was very young and only went into hiding when he watched his Grandmaster be slaughtered by a Thalmor agent. He is the only one that knows and has studied every minor and major detail on Dragons and magic. Esbern has been called crazy by most, but he is in fact right.

**Claudia Stormcrown: a Nord from the Merethic Era of Nirn and called the Dragon Priestess by a few. She is the Champion of the Aedra and the Daedra which makes her a powerful being. She has saved Skyrim, many times in Tamriel's darkest days. She has saved Skyrim in the Dragon War, the Oblivion Crisis and fought beside General Talos when he conquered Tamriel. She became Talos' wife and is now called Stormcrown after her divine husband. She often visits the Aedra and her husband which is very interesting because she is thought to be a mortal. She has even been a Greybeard until the beginning of the Fourth Era. **

Glivius: a Bosmer from the wood elven province of Valenwood and one of the greatest archers in all of Tamriel. He fought in the Great War for the empire and killed hundreds of Aldmeri Dominion until the empire surrendered. He left the army and headed for Riften when his friends Brynjolf and Delvin served a Guild under the city. He joined and soon became Guild Master when Mercer Fray betrayed the Guild. Glivius became a Nightingale and is now the Chosen of Nocturnal.

**Clary: an Altmer from the Summerset Isles and a former Thalmor, she left the Aldmeri Dominion when the Great War finished for she didn't want to live under their rule. She travelled to Winterhold and joined the Collage which accepted her magical gifts straight away. She was Arch Mage within a year, but went through a tough time to achieve the title. Savos Aren, the former Arch Mage was killed by a Thalmor Adviser so the Collage raised up against the Thalmor and killed the adviser, before he could do anymore harm. **

Thalia: an Imperial from Cyrodiil and a citizen of Bruma, she was a member of the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil but when the Brotherhood Sanctuaries where destroyed within the Imperial province, Thalia and the Keeper of the Night Mother, Cicero, were sent to Skyrim in refuge. Astrid welcomed them with open arms but soon betrayed the Brotherhood and was killed by fire. Thalia was sent to kill the Emperor and with the money that the contact payed her, she rebuilt the Dark Brotherhood all over Skyrim by building hidden sanctuaries in all of the major cities.

**Sheogorath/ Jyggalag: the Daedric Princes believed that Jyggalag, another Daedric Prince, was becoming too powerful so they turned him into a mad god and made Jyggalag rule a realm of madness. And that wasn't the last. At the end of every era Sheogorath would turn back to Jyggalag and return order to the realm of madness to only turn back to Sheogorath and have to create the realm once more. This has happened ever since the first era. **

Akatosh/Auriel: the first Aedra and the leader of the Divines. He created the dragons from his blood and the Dragonborns by giving parts of his souls to them. When Shiea was born she was very unhealthy and would die within the week but her parents prayed to Akatosh and he blessed them with a un-ill child, a child with the soul of Akatosh. She figures out she's Dragonborn when she kills the dragon at Whiterun and from then on she can speak to Akatosh telepathically.

**Lilli: a Breton from the province of Highrock and the Champion of Sheogorath. Lilli was a mortal that found an entrance to the realm of madness, The Shivering Isles, and soon became the Champion of the Madgod. She wasn't sure about it at first but now she is lost in the role as all mad people do. She is the lover of Sheogorath and is fighting against the Knights of Order for Jyggalag is about to return. The Daedric Prince of Order came back from the body of Sheogorath at the end of the Third Era, but somehow he has found a new way to escape. Lilli helped Sheogorath back at the end of the Third Era and the Beginning of the Fourth, but she is now his lover and wishes him no harm.**

Aulzlac: a Redguard from the Hammerfell and the Harbinger of the Companions, he is a werewolf and the husband of Aela the Huntress. He was like a son to Kodlak who was the previous Harbinger and like a brother to Skojr, in the end he leads the Companions and is the husband of the greatest huntress on Nirn. He is the Chosen of Ysgramor.

**Connor: a soldier in Ulfric's army and a trusted ally of Galmar Stone-Fist. Connor has excellent skills with a sword and a dagger and is sent on the stealth missions for he was once a thief in the Thieves Guild until Ulfric killed the previous High King. Connor fights for Ulfric with loyalty and will defend the Jarl of Windhelm with his life. **

Hekstra: a Breton from Daggerfall and a powerful sorceress that has more magical power then even the Greybeards. She has knowledge of some of the words of power. She came to Skyrim and is the mage in Ulfric's army, because of her magical abilities she is feared by the Collage of Winterhold and even the entire Imperial Legion. Delphine and Hekstra are very close for she is Delphine's daughter but she doesn't know that yet.

**Cicero: an Imperial from the province of Cyrodiil and the Keeper of the Night Mother. He was a citizen of Bruma and is a very close friend to Thalia. When the sanctuaries of the Dark Brotherhood were being destroyed by the Dominion the leader of Bruma sanctuary sent Cicero to Skyrim to protect the Night Mother and Thalia as his bodyguard until they reach the Northern border. When they reached the border of Skyrim they were ambushed by Thalmor and Thalia sacrificed herself to help Cicero escape with the Night Mother. She hasn't heard from him until they met at Falkreath sanctuary. **

Aela: also known as the Huntress and a Nord in the ranks of the companions. She is a werewolf which is a creature of the night and one of the most trusted members of the Companions. She is the wife to Aulzlac who came to the companions a few years ago and is now the Harbinger of the Companions. Aela married Aulzlac when he saved her life and she felt a deep and uncontrollable love for the Redguard. They are both werewolves and are proud of the fact.

**Karliah: a Dunmer woman from the province of Morrowind and a member of the Nightingales. She joined Riften Thieves Guild when she was caught on the streets of Riften as a beggar, but the Guild Master, Gulius, saved her from the cold touch of death. Karliah fell in love with the Imperial and soon they had a great relationship but that relationship was thought to kill Gulius. Mercer Fray was a true criminal and was steeling the expenses from the guilds vault and Gulius was looking into it. Mercer slayed Gulius and blamed the crime in Karliah which made her flee from her comrades. She was outcast for twenty five years until Glivius saved her and slew Mercer Fray in a Dwemer Ruin. She is now grateful of Glivius and has a deep feeling for him. **

Tolfdir: a Breton from Highrock and one of the greatest Alteration masters of Skyrim. He says that he isn't the greatest but everyone disagrees with him because he is. Tolfdir became Master Wizard when the previous Master Wizard and Arch Mage were killed by the Thalmor adviser of the collage. The new student who was going on quests all over the province came to Tolfdir's aid and saved the collage from destruction by slaying the Thalmor. Tolfdir was proud of the student and is now the adviser to the new Arch Mage who was the student that he taught only seven months ago.

**Legate Rikke: a Nord from Skyrim and has been a Legate in the Imperial Legion ever since she killed hundreds of elves in the great War a few years ago. She hates the surrender of the empire, but knew that it was the right thing to do in them situations. She is General Tullius right hand man and is one of Skyrim's daughters for she fights for the Empire that Talos once created out of war and heroism. She has fought beside Claudia the Dragon Priestess and is amazed at the skills of the Priestess. Rikke believes that Ulfric is right but doesn't want to leave the Empire or the General because they are her most important examples of life. **

Ralof: a Nord from the harsh province of Skyrim and one of the most experienced warriors of the Stormcloak rebellion. He is a commander of Ulfric's army and a friend of Shiea. He is called a traitor by the Imperial followers but called a hero by the Stormcloak followers. He dislikes most magic but has been known to allow Illusion and Restoration to touch his heart. He is a very close friend to Ulfric and has a close relationship with Shiea.

**Jasago: a Khajiit of the southern province of Elsweyr and one of the common species of the feline race. He is kind of a Housecarl among Whiterun but more of a Companion. He fights for the Jarl and is close with Lydia for they both serve the city Guard and have gone on many missions together. He is called Jas for the Nords cannot pronounce his name probably. He was once in a Khajiit caravan but he decided to serve Skyrim as a warrior instead of a merchant, he left the caravan and joined the Thieves Guild. When he learnt the skills of a thief and a warrior he came to Whiterun and pledged his soul to the Whiterun and is now one of Whiterun's greatest warriors. **

Melrik: an Argonian from the southern east province of Black Mash and one of the native races of Tamriel. He moved to Skyrim when the Aldmeri Dominion concurred the borders of the Marsh so he moved to Riften with his relatives. His family were killed by vampires on the Riften docks and now he wants vengeance against all vampires. He buys weapons and armour and goes on a mission to slay any vampire he sees. He was in Whiterun when he heard that the ancient Dawnguard are reforming and he joined straight away and soon becomes a trusted adviser to Isran. He hates the Dragonborn and is one of the survivors when the Dawnguard is attacked by the Volkihar Court.

**Sek: an Orc from a Skyrim Stronghold that abandoned his kin to side with the Empire in Skyrim's civil war. He is a great fighter that has many abilities in melee combat and wields Orcish steel and armour instead of the Legions equipment. He is stubborn and only answers to the General or Legate Rikke for he is also a Legate. He is called the Berserk for once he rushed into battle and broke down the defence while being pieced by arrows. He is a great warrior and feared by the Stormcloaks. **


	2. A Refuge and Rebel

**Chapter One: A Refuge and Rebel**

_Fourth Era / 201_

**Shiea **

Shiea knew that her hands were bound by a thick leather rope that hurt like a whip lash across the wrists. The binds were too tight but if she asked for them to be loose she'd be begging the Imperials and that was a different and an un-liveable hurt. Her thoughts were bound upon the mist shrouded tree tops and the delicate rays of the sun which sat upon its seat in the heavens where it was untouchable by all. She was accused of being a Stormcloak rebel who the soldiers were fighting the rebellion against the Empire so that Talos could be restored to his rightful place among the divines and Skyrim be free of a dying Empire. But Shiea wasn't one of these rebels in fact she was just a messenger from her father on Solstheim. She was a Dunmer, a dark elf from the province of Morrowind but instead of being on the mainland of the ash covered province she was on the small island to the north of Morrowind.

Shiea was tired but she knew that if she risked sleep upon the prison cart she could be whipped or maybe even beaten up by the captain of this convoy. Shiea knew that the convoy were once heading for the border between Cyrodiil and Skyrim but when a scout came upon them they changed course to the south-east towards Falkreath Hold. Helgan was the most obvious choice; it was a military town that kept the Legions influence upon the south of Skyrim.

"Halt the carts; we rest now until dawn breaks" General Tullius bellowed across the countryside and Shiea winched at the piecing noise of his voice. The noise that the Dunmer was used to was the clattering of hooves among cobblestone as the carts lead the prisoners to an unknown location. A location that was not their first choice. The cart drivers halted the horses to a stop, the breathing of the horses came in gasping as they tried for air that has been out of their reach for at least ten minutes but the horses of the Empire had great stamina and could go without breath for at least an hour. That was only if it came to that. Shiea could now hear the chirping of birds among the trees. A man opposite Shiea winched as the cart came to a halt and pain flared up the rebel soldier's side, rocketing his chest as he gasped for air. No one seemed to notice the rebel's explosion of pain except for the man beside the rebel and the man beside Shiea.

Shiea knew that the man beside her would be very important for his clothes were would've been crafted by the hands of a nobles steward or maid. The man was bound like Shiea but he was also gagged by a thick cloth. The man beside the man in pain was dressed in ragged clothing and had the look of e beggar upon his face. The Dunmer knew that the man was a very poor thief or just a very unexperienced thief that had to take up a career of thievery because he was homeless and staved to being a fragile man whose skin was hanging of his skin like rags. The man was captured by the Imperials when he tried to steal one of their horses from where the carts and tents had been placed before the ambush. The thief was caught by one of the guards who found the thief attempting to mount the horse and escape across the countryside but the Imperial soldier took out the horse with a quick fire of an arrow and the thief dropped to the ground as limp as a ragdoll.

Two of the men from behind Shiea's carriage pulled the thief and the man beside her from the carriage and set them in a small clearing close to where the carriages would be stored for the night. Soldiers wandered to the clearing with more of the rebels and from what Shiea could guess, the horse thief and her were the only non-rebels among the group of prisoners. A guard came for her and the rebel that sat opposite her and that was when they noticed the pain within the man.

"Get the healer, quickly. One of the rebels is in pain" the soldier said, he was the man that was going to put the rebel in the clearing. A soldier grabbed Shiea by the waist and pulled her from the cart with ease, she was a slim figure and wasn't very heavy. In fact she weighed about forty five Kilograms. The soldier placed her on the ground and pushed her towards the clearing with the flat of his blade. She was a woman and that was supposed to make her weaker than the men, but she was an elf. An elf that has survived ash storms that would burn and even destroy a man of the Imperial Legion and any man that wasn't suited for the climate of Morrowind. Shiea turned her head and saw a robed soldier walk up to the carriage where the wounded rebel sat in intense pain. His tunic was lifted up by the robed healer and Shiea winched at the sight of a great gash in his side that would have been served from an axe, an Imperial axe crafted from the steel of the Emperor. She had seen such gashes upon victims of Morrowind when the Dunmer rebelled against the Empire but the rebellion of the elves was stopped as soon as it started.

Shiea was pushed to the ground with heavy armoured boots that made her collapse to the ground and taste the dirt among the roots of the trees. A low laugh echoed through the clearing as the soldier who kicked her walked off with a feeling of accomplishment and amusment. Rage boiled within Shiea's chest but she knew that if she let it explode then she would be put down within a minute by an arrow or a sword, she was a prisoner and she had to deal with it until the time came. She rose from the dirt and crawled to a large tree that would surport her back throughout the night, if she was to get any sleep than she would have to let her senses flow from her mind and into the wildness that surrounded her. Sleep compelled her and dreams crashed into her brain making visions across her eyelids.

Then there was the scream, a piecing scream that awoke her from the sleep that had bound her to visions. Shiea opened her eyelids and saw a soldier fall, a soldier that had an arrow that slammed into his head. Shiea guessed that it was either bandits or Stormcloaks and both of them meant her death. The binds were still tight around her wrists but Shiea had been in more difficult situations then what she was in now. She concentrated upon the currents of nature and the forces of magicka, her stomach twisted and the next thing that she knew was that a fiery aura hovered above her dark grey flesh. The binds began to burn and they fell away from her flesh in a delicate and ash-like cloth. Another arrow slammed into an Imperial soldier and he fell, clutching his throat in agony and gasping for breath.

Shiea rolled from her position and saw that the men and women looked at her with despite eyes for freedom; they were the same eyes prey used when a predator was closing on its prey. She looked at the rebels then at the slaughter outside of the clearing. _What the hell _Shiea thought to herself then cast a small shimmering ball in her hands, warmth spread around her body and she cast the bolt at the binds of the rebels. They broke as they began to fade into ash and Shiea knew that it was time to leave. She sprinted towards a tree that had shadows surrounding it, the perfect place for a predator to hide under when stalking prey. Her blood red eyes could see the figures within the darkness and she knew that if she was going to escape then she needed to avoid these dark figures.

Light from the campfires illuminated the countryside in a dim glow that would attract bandits and hunters from a kilometre around. But the attackers weren't bandits or Stormcloaks, they were draugr. The draugr were the cursed dead of the Nords, souls that have been trapped in the bodies that they once lived within. The bodies were decaying so the flesh was delicate and fragile but they were still as quick and smart as a living being.

The dead marched upon the Imperials and started slaying the soldiers were they stood, ancient steel swords slashed through the flesh of the living. Arrows flew from the darkness and slammed into the Imperials. Shiea knew the horrors of the draugr and wished that she'd never seen them but now she was caught in the middle of a battle between the dead and the living. Shiea dashed from the shadow of the tree and sprinted across the clearing, eyes cast upon the combat to her left. An arrow whistled from a draugr archer which hid within the shadows of the outskirts of the forest. Shiea heard the sound of the bowstring letting an arrow loose. Shiea dropped to the ground as soon as the sound touched her ears, the arrow whistled passed her head a millisecond after she dropped. It thudded into a tree.

"**In I've Dinok A Lass of Fahliil**" the draugr said in the speech of the Dragon Language. Shiea understood the words and the voice started to form in her mind. It was a voice that terrified the people of Skyrim. The words began to form into Dunmeris, the language of the Dunmer. "Master I've Death a Life of Elf".

"So that's what the dead call us, a Life" Shiea whispered to herself as she saw the feet of the draugr appeared in her line of sight. Shuffling footsteps was the only sound that sprang through Shiea's head as the undead creature got closer and closer. When the draugr found her still alive then he would finish her and if she tried to fight she'd die, for she had no weapons. Shiea felt a common feeling in the bottom of her stomach, a feeling that all Dunmer learnt to experience when they were young and in-experienced. The feeling was a complex incantation stirring from within her and wanted to be free from any passage that it could come from. The draugr was a few meters from Shiea when she decided that she must channel the spell from her gut to her hands and from her hands into the draugr. Shiea leapt up from the ground and rolled to the side so she had clear vision of the undead draugr. The draugr was male, that much Shiea could tell. It had a silvery coloured beard and delicate decayed skin that hung loosely around its skin and was wearing the armour that the Atmorians wore back in the Merethic Era.

"**Kreh to Fin Dov**" the draugr said as Shiea leapt from the dirt. The Dunmer looked into the blue flame of the draugr's eyes and smiled. Power surged from within Shiea and a golden light was produced from her open palm, it slammed into the undead creature and the ancient dead Nord was flung a few meters back.

"Bane of the Undead" Shiea said in surprise, this was a spell that was too complex for her and even her parents who were the most powerful Dunmer on Solstheim. Suddenly the draugr got up from the ground and stared coldly at Shiea, its eyes were now full of hatred. It dropped the ancient bow and drew a black steel sword, the steel that the ancient Nords fashioned their weapons from. Death was stared her in the face but Shiea knew that this wasn't the time for her to be slaughtered like prey in the meadow. Shiea was shocked at the quick recovery of draugr. There was a flash of light off the blade and Shiea saw it arching down towards her. There was a clang of steel upon steel and Shiea opened her eyes to see the man who has the gash in his side. He was wielding two war-axes which were made of common steel which was created out of iron ore found within the mines spread across Skyrim. The man had one of the axes positioned in a blocking position so the blade of the draugr would be blocked near the end of its decapitating arch. The blade was close to Shea's face about a few centimetres from her face. The rebel swung the other axe in an uppercut swing so it disarmed the draugr's sword from the decayed hand of the draugr. The rebel moved the blocking arm so the axe stuck the draugr in the face, parting the flesh and cracking bone. The creature fell to the ground dead.

"Now we're even" the rebel said then he left, dashing back to the clearing where the rest of the rebels fought the dead and the Imperials. Shiea knew that they were even, she destroyed his binds and he saved her life. The Dunmer grabbed the ancient blade from the ground and dashed away, blending into the shadows as a trained master thief. She could make out the shapes of fighting Imperials and the figures of advancing draugr. Shiea looked to her left and found a lone Imperial soldier taking on two draugr. As the blood red eyes of the dark elf followed the movements of the lone soldier and knew that he was about to fail in a few seconds, there was a millisecond of doubt in Shiea's mind but then she sprang into action. The Dunmer sprang from the shadows and tackled one of the draugr to the ground, it cursed in the language that the dead spoke but Shiea didn't care for she thrust the sword into the head of the undead creature. The flesh tore apart and the skull cracked under the steel blade. The blue fire of the draugr's eyes faded into Oblivion and Shiea knew the creature was dead. The imperial managed to disarm the draugr and stab it within the chest, but the creature just glanced at the blade and started to pull it out from within its decayed body. The man cowered in a useless fear.

"Duck" Shiea ordered the man and he dropped the ground as the draugr swung a fist at the man but when over his head. The man rolled from the draugr as Shiea thrust her sword into the back of the draugr's skull, killing it. The imperial soldier looked up from where he was and looked into the cold stone eyes of the Dunmer woman.

"You're an elf" he said then gasped at the thought of an elf rebel "but you're a Stormcloak rebel" he gasped again, trying to remain calm at the thoughts of elves joining the rebels.

"I'm no rebel, I was captured by accident and placed in chains by those you serve" Shiea said lowering her sword. Her voice was calm and had the hint of power within. The imperial stared into the Dunmer's eyes and realised that she was telling the truth about why she was here.

"I cannot free you but I can 'accidently' watch you escape" the man said in a gentle tone that made Shiea feel like she owed him a favour.

"Thank you. What is your name" she said turning to leave.

'Hadvar, my name is Hadvar" the man said who Shiea recognised as Hadvar "And what is yours" he asked.

"Shiea" she said then disappeared.

~O~

Shiea looked at the large gates that sat before the town of Helgan, a town that is a garrison for the Imperial Legion. She had no other choice but to come to the town that the rebels were bound for because she had no supplies, clothes (except for the rags that prisoners wore) and no weapons. If she had money she would have went to Whiterun or Riverwood to get the supplies for no Imperial's were there. But she was despite and needed food and some rest. The rays of dawn shone from the sun in its seat in the heavens but Shiea couldn't care less, for she was from Morrowind and Morrowind was covered in burning ash that fell from the sky and covered the ground. Guards were patrolling the area so Shiea guessed that the rebels have arrived to wait execution. One of the guards looked in Shiea's direction but he couldn't see her in the ancient shadows of the oak that she was hidden under. From what Shiea could tell, was that the Imperials were afraid from a sudden attack from the Stormcloak Rebels. That was a bad thing for Shiea because that means all of the guards and townsfolk will be on edge. The Dunmer dashed from the shadows and sprinted towards a large patch of long brown grass. Just as a guard turned his head to look back where Shiea was she dived to the ground with a millisecond to spare.

"Hey, Rorgi, I think that I saw movement in the grasses" the guard said and Shiea cursed herself from being careless. She should have waited for him to pass.

"Got it Hen" the man named Rorgi said as he started to race towards the grasses that Shiea was hidden it. This was it she was going to be discovered from her lack of judgement. Shiea cursed again then looked at the soldier that was heading towards where she was hidden, well discovered. Shiea leaped up from the grass and caught the man named Rorgi and pulled him down into the long grasses. The guard struggled under her grip then he was released and so was his sword from its scabbard. "I've caught a rebel Hen" the Imperial soldier said grabbing Shiea from the grass and dragging her towards the other man.

"Is there any more of you filthy dogs around, elf" the man said drawing a long bladed dagger from his waist and thrusting it at Shiea's throat in a threatening mock. Shiea struggled against the man's grasp but his grip was tight and he wouldn't let go. There was a distance bellow that freaked the man who Shiea now knew as Hen. "Take her to the general"

~O~

Shiea was pushed forward by the guard towards the General of the Imperial Legion. His name was General Tullius and every man and woman of Skyrim no of his victories against the Aldmeri Dominion in the Great War.

"Who is this" General Tullius said as Shiea was pushed forward. His eyes were a solid grey with streaks of wisdom and hard seen battles within, still fighting the final fight or reading the last book. His hair was steel grey, a different shade of grey but just as wisdom and battle worn. He was dressed in the usual armour of a Legion commander but he wasn't wearing a ceremonial sword as what the Emperor did when he visited other provinces. He was wearing a sharpened steel sword which would cut through armour.

"It's a rebel scout hiding within the grasses outside of Helgan" the guard said. His voice was shaken and scared for all of the soldiers have heard of General Tullius's temper...

"Is it now" General Tullius said in a mocking tone. "Then how come it's a Dunmer from the province of Morrowind, wearing rags like the prisoner that went missing and isn't carrying a weapon" the General continued in a tone of command. The guard stepped back in shock not realising that the new prisoner was.

"You are under arrest escaped prisoner" the guard said drawing his sword.

"Li, I already think the prisoner is under… ARREST" Tullius said. The guard shrieked back in fear then sprinted off leaving Shiea bound and standing alone in front of the General and a Captain. "What is your name prisoner" the General said in a quiet tone.

"Shiea Tedrah'loi" the Dunmer said in a quiet, girly voice.

"Shiea what now" the Captain said. Tullius went to quiet the captain but Shiea spoke again.

"Tedrah'loi. I'll break it down for you. Ted – rah – loi" Shiea said in a mocking tone just like the captain used against the dumb guard. A smile appeared in Tullius's face but the captain seemed to be annoyed.

"Ok prisoner, you want to play a game. How about…a beheading at the block with the Stormcloak rebels" the captain said in a hateful voice. Shiea cursed the woman from inside her head.

"I'm very sorry, dark elf" Tullius whispered.


	3. Destruction of Helgan

**A/n: Ok so I forgot to put an author's note on the last chapter but I just wanted it to be uploaded quickly. This is my second story on Fanfiction and yet I have another called The Dragon Priestess. This story will have the Dragon Priestess in it but she will not be the main character of this story as you already know is Shiea. This story is based on the walkthrough of Skyrim but I've changed it so that if fits probably with my characters and plots. Please review after you've read please. **

**Chapter Two: Destruction of Helgan**

_Fourth Era / 201_

**Ralof **

Ralof knew that he was going to die but in Helgan, which was as close to Riverwood that he's ever been in six years. He wasn't sure if he could escape the town without the Imperials notice and if he did, he'd fell guilty for abandoning his shield brothers and sisters. Ralof looked besides him a saw that Ulfric was just staring at the chopping block, waiting for his fate. The horse thief that had been in the cart with them had tried to escape but was shot down by Imperial archers and the dark elf woman that once also was bound with them has mysteriously disappeared from the face of Nirn. He saved her life against one of the draugr but after that he hadn't seen her again, maybe she was slain by one of them when she tried to run off, or maybe she's free in the wildness looking for a safe haven. A bellow appeared from the sky and everyone's eyes turned upwards, searching for the source of the roar. A priestess of Arkay appeared from the shelter of a fort, the time has come. She started to bless the Stormcloaks with her voice, but Ralof wasn't paying attention to her, he was staring at the woman walking towards him. It was the dark elf woman that was once a prisoner and a prisoner once more.

"I must stop this god damn blessing before it takes us from Sovngarde" Selveic said from beside Ralof. Ralof looked at his brother in arms and realised what Selveic planned to do.

"No, don't sacrifice yourself so that we can go to Sovngarde" Ralof said back still hearing the priestess still bless them.

"I must" Selveic said starting to walk off.

"I command you to stop" Ralof said after his Stormcloak brother. But Selveic just turned his head and spoke softly.

"True Nords aren't commanded, they do things from their heart" then he was off, pacing towards the block while bellowing insults at the imperials. Ralof stared down at the ground in confusion at Selveic's words. Just as Ralof began to look up he saw the dark elf step into the line and he realised that she wasn't looking at the other rebels, only him. He glanced away and stared at Selveic's head roll from the block and into a basket underneath the block. Imperials yelled in triumph while the Stormcloaks yelled in fury.

"Next the smartass dark elf" the captain said in a tone of fury. Suddenly another roar echoed across the sky, turning everyone's head towards the sky that was covered in clouds. "I said next prisoner" the captain yelled at all of them. The dark elf woman looked down at the ground and walked forward, towards the chopping block. She reached it within a matter of seconds but it felt like hours to everyone that was watching. Her back was now to Ralof and he could see that her fiery red hair fell down to her shoulder blades making her look more exotic than what she was. The Dunmer woman knelt down on the ground and was shoved roughly by the captain's boot, making the elf hit her head hard on the stone block. The headsman raised his axe which caught the glimmer of the sun and swung it down in a deadly arch. A shape suddenly appeared from the sky and time seemed to slow, the axe arched down at a slow rate as everyone watched the shape descend towards Helgan.

'Dragon" an imperial yelled then it was upon them. The dragon landed on a tower, shuttering the ground around the towers base, knocking the Imperials, rebels and citizens from their feet. The headsman fell to the ground, landing on his axe which struck him in the chest, crushing his ribs and destroying the heart. The dark elf woman rolled from the block, dodging the block fly through the air. Ralof dropped to the ground avoiding half of the shuttering force of the dragons landing. His head was smashed against the ground, pain thudded inside his brain. Thunder shocks the sky, burning it to a fiery red letting meteors fly down towards the ground. Chucks of the ground disappeared as the meteor slammed with such force that the earth shock once again. Ralof's head was spinning as he tried to stand from the thundering earth that trembled underneath him. The Dunmer woman was stumbling to stand as her hands were still bound unlike Ralof's that were destroyed when he fell.

"Come on dark elf, the gods won't give us another chance" Ralof yelled at the dunmer and soon she was one her feet with a purpose, a purpose to escape the Imperials once again. Ralof dodged a burning meteor as it crashed into the ground. He sprinted into a tower that wasn't yet ruined and slammed it shut behind the dark elf who dived in. Ralof turned and found four of his Stormcloak siblings standing and sitting around a small fire but then his eyes focused on the two that were sitting and found that they were injured with huge gashes in their stomachs. Ulfric Stormcloak stood beside the door, hands on the hilt of an axe and a sword, his brow was crossed in anger and his eyes were cast at the door like a saber cat at its prey. The dunmer woman crouched on the other side of the door and glanced out of a small crack in the wall that showed the ruins of courtyard that they were once in. It was like a burning hell, sky burning as meteors rushed towards the ground in an endless faze of destruction.

"Was that a dragon, a legend from the end of times" Ralof said quietly to Ulfric and the Jarl of Windhelm just stared with his piercing eyes and said.

"Legends don't burn down villages" his voice was calm and soothed the nerves of the rebels around him, their Jarl and King had spoken. "Up through the tower Ralof" Ulfric bellowed above the roars of the mighty dragon. Ralof looked into the dunmer woman's eyes and gestured for her to follow him up the tower. Ralof sprinted towards the stairs and took them two at a time while the elf took them three. Ulfric was close behind with an axe drawn in case of a sudden break. They continued up the stairs until a section of the wall crumbled and the head of the dragon appeared. The dunmer woman stepped forwards and her hands moved in some sort of order technique and seconds later a huge blast of fire erupted from the dragons mouths to envelope one of the Stormcloaks and came rushing for the three on the stairs. A shimmering wall of golden like sprang from the dunmer woman's hands and sat itself in front of them so the flames were halted and had no effect. The woman's other hand began moving and a millisecond later a small ball of crystalized ice was formed. She threw it at the dragon and it's struck in straight in the eye, blinding it for a few seconds. Ulfric dashed passed the magical barrier and charged the dragon both axe and sword drawn. The dragon has noticed him yet but if it did Ulfric would be dead. He jumped up onto a small section of the crumbled wall and from that he leaped onto the dragons head. The sword and axe of Ulfric Stormcloak sprang of the scales as they struck the dragon, but small oozes of blood dropped from the dragon as it prepared to take off.

"Cut my binds, I'm the only one that can save Ulfric" the dunmer woman said and Ralof turned to her and for once realised the beauty that was hidden from him all this time. He continued to stare but soon realised that she was right and drew a dagger from his belt, the daggers blade cut through the hard leather bind as easy as butter but once the bind was off the woman was gone. She sprinted towards the dragon at full speed, but waiting for it to turn and knock her down or open a blast of its dragonfire. But the dragon didn't it just continued to throw Ulfric from its neck/

"Hold on Ulfric" Ralof yelled to his Jarl, but Ralof was still staring at the beautiful elf that was leaping across the crumbled section of the tower making her way towards the dragons head. Ulfric drew his axe back and slammed it once again into the dragon's scales but this time it was stuck, stuck into the scale that has become weakened from the force of the axe blows. The dragon roared in frustration and anger then took off from the building, leaving Ralof and the dunmer woman at the edge of the hole.

"Come on through that Inn, we must catch the dragon" the dunmer woman said to Ralof then jumped form the tower and landed cat-like on the hardwood second floor of the burning inn. Ralof cursed that dragon from all nine divines and leaped after her, but he landed with a solid build and collapsed through the second floor onto the ground floor. A man shaped hole was now in the floorboards of the second floor where Ralof had leaped through. "When you land, you must roll or crouch so your full force isn't in the landing. Now come on" the Dunmer said and took off, dodging the ruined things that once were of great value. Ralof got to his feet and dashed after the woman with speed that was unmatched by any Nord. They dodged through the ruined buildings of Helgan, but the entire time they followed the destruction that the dragon was leaving in its wake, fire was burning everywhere even inside the well.

"The smoke is going to be the death of me if the dragon isn't" Ralof complained to the dunmer woman as she zigzagged through a burning building.

"Quit your complaining, Morrowind is millions times worse" the woman said back, but her dark red eyes were still focused on the dragon that sored overhead. Ralof knew that the dragon would have to land soon and throw Ulfric off or do something for the Jarl to fall from the dragons.

"It's landed" Ralof yelled at the dunmer who suddenly sped up and disappeared through the smoke, "Told her, death by smoke". Ralof left the house and was in clear view of the destroyed town but the worst bit was the burnt corpse that lined the streets. The dunmer was just in head of him and in front of her was the dragon and Ulfric. Ulfric was on the ground swinging his weapons at the dragons head but it dodged with great speed that Ralof has never seen before. Ralof drew his axe from his belt and rushed to Ulfric's side. A column of fire burst from the dragon and Ulfric dived to one side as did Ralof. The dunmer woman dodged the column and continued to rush at the dragon. The dragon looked at the woman and let another blast of fire from its mouth, the fire enveloped the dunmer woman.

"No" Ralof screamed as the woman was enveloped in flames, the flames burst brighter than normal. But there was no scream; Ralof thought that when fire enveloped you, you'd scream from the pain of burning flesh and the feel of death. But then the flames cleared and the woman was standing in the centre, flesh was covered in ash making it darker than it already was. Her clothes were still intact and her hair was redder than before.

"**Dovahkiin, how can this be**" the dragon bellowed as the fire cleared before its eyes. Then the dragon took to the air, flapping its wings so that it lifted into the sky. The dunmer was just standing there, shock on her face and skin as hot as ash.

"What in the name of Talos" Ulfric said, eyes blazing like the stars in the night?

**Authors Note: Ok so this is the second authors note of the chapter and will just tell you to PLEASE, PLEASE review. Also the next chapter will be up within a month for I have a writing favour to someone that I will give them soon. **


	4. Beneath the Ruins of Helgan

**A/n: Ok so this is the third chapter of this story and this chapter with have gore, swearing and some unexpected turns within the depths of Helgan. This is one has more action and difference than the other two so stick in there. Please review at the end of the chapter. Check out my other story called the Dragon Priestess. Oh and sorry for the wait but I'm writing an entire novel in a month and well that's more time consuming that what I first believed. This will be the last chapter within Helgan, and then the story will truly begin. Check out the stories written by NuclearFallout, for they are great. **

**Beneath the Ruins of Helgan**

_Fourth Era / 201_

**Shiea**

Shiea didn't know what was happening; first there was the fire that enveloped her then the burning sensation of the flames, after that it was nothing. She knew that the flames would have killed anyone else but somehow she had survived the dragonfire and her clothes weren't even ruined. Ulfric Stormcloak stood to the left, weapons drawn and fury in his eyes like an angered Saber Cat. Ralof stood to the right, eyes concentrating on Shiea. Flames tangled on the ground around her searching for more oxygen and heat to supply their thirst but it was only the oxygen that they got.

"What in the name of Oblivion" Ulfric whispered but Shiea had trained ears and could hear him mumble even when he was in an opposite room. The fury of the dragons roar trembled the sky and Shiea saw it heading in their direction once again. "We're in the open. Move get into that tower" Ulfric commanded the two and soon they were sprinted towards a tower that seemed distant in their minds but close in reality. Shiea stumbled into the tower, legs sore and wrists burning with pain from the binds that the Imperials imprisoned her in. Ulfric stood by the door with his weapons drawn and his eyes were still as fierce as a saber cat. Ralof ran over to a Stormcloak man, lying on the stone floor motionless with no pulse.

"We will meet in Sovngarde brother" Ralof said then closed his companions eyes and fell back onto his ass, eyes staring at his companion in arms. "I've watched this Dragon slaughter hundreds of us Stormcloaks and Imperial Dogs, but what I cannot understand is what a Dragon is doing here in the Fourth Era when they were killed in the Merethic Era in the Dragon War with the Dragon Priestess and the three Brave Companions" Ralof said, starting to stand up again. Ulfric stalked over and saw his fallen Stormcloak and he curse the gods for doing this to one of his men.

"Dark elf, take the clothes and put them on yourself, they may be a bit big but it's better than them rags that your wearing now" Ulfric was about to turn his back when he noticed that she wielded no weapon "Here take my sword until you get one for yourself" he said then turned to look at a gate on the other end of the keep. Shiea knelt down and unbuckled the dead man's armor, making sure she didn't accidently take his under garments as well. The dunmer looked behind and saw that Ralof had joined his king and they were in a discussion that seemed to relate to her. Shiea concentrated and her ears picked up their conversation.

"That dark elf woman is very…" Ralof began but he couldn't find the answer for what he was going to say.

"Sassy, smart and beautiful" Ulfric answered and Ralof nodded.

"Yes they are the words, if she were a Nord I'd marry her, have children and live on a farm close to Riverwood" Ralof replied to his Jarl and Ulfric smiled at the words.

"Just because she's a dunmer doesn't mean that she cannot marry and be in love with you" Ulfric said in a sarcastic voice that didn't seem that sarcastic to Ralof.

"Well she's an elf, and Nords cannot have relationships with elves" Ralof said then turned and found that Shiea was half naked, pulling on the leggings over her bare legs. Shiea pulled on the chainmail and then the blue tunic of the Stormcloaks, suddenly more voices echoed in her head and she looked into another gate at the other end of the keep.

"Shhh, voices" Shiea said and the two Stormcloaks turned to find her crouched near the end of the keep, sword drawn in one hand and a small spark in the other. Ulfric sprinted for where Shiea crouched hidden and Ralof went for the other side of the door.

"Come on soldier; get this gate down, Tullius needs us to continue" a woman's voice echoed in Shiea's ear and now the two Stormcloaks knew there was imperials in the other room. There was a cranking sound and the gate began to lower, moving an inch at a time. The tower trembled and Shiea guessed that the dragon was landing or bashing the towers at its best shot. An imperial ran out from the gate and Ralof caught him in the throat with the blade of an axe, it cut through the flesh and the windpipe, nearly decapitating the soldier but not enough so the blood ran onto the floor from the man's neck and mouth which gurgled blood. The next was the captain that had sentenced Shiea to the block for spelling out her name. Shiea sprang from her hiding spot and thrust the sword into the woman's stomach, stabbing organs and ripping the flesh open. The imperial captain looked in shock at the dunmer woman, standing a few centimeters from her face.

"That's for sending me to the block, bitch" Shiea said then pushed the blade up, killing her and opening more of her stomach area.

"There must be a key around here somewhere for the other door" Ralof said and started to check the man he killed. Shiea didn't the same with the captain and found a handful of keys on her belt.

"One of these must open the door Ralof" Shiea replied tossing the keys at the Stormcloak. Shiea looked down and saw the woman's sword, an imperial crafted blade that shone in the light from the sunlight at the top of the keep. Its handle was wrapped in leather and a pearl was in the handle surrounded by steel. Shiea picked up the blade and gave Ulfric his back.

"What is your name elf" Ulfric said as his blade was handed back to him. Shiea looked into his eyes and saw that they were normal now, just the rage of a Nord not a Saber Cat.

"My name is Shiea" she replied with an easy answer for once. The Stormcloak nodded and walked off towards the door, sheathing his sword in a scabbard. Shiea looked down at the blade and tossed it aside, not needing it. Shiea ran over to the door as it opened, Ralof and Ulfric sprinted inside followed by Shiea. A stone staircase descended down into more corridor and they had no other choice but to follow the path down. Shiea noticed the moss and veins growing on the side of the walls, but hesitated to ask the Stormcloaks for Ulfric was just say that it's an imperial construction. The continued down the stairs until it broke into a corridor that continued on for a while; doors broke off the sides of the hall. There was a roar and Shiea halted to a stop, eyes looking left and right and hands in front that had small amounts of magical energy appear. Shiea dived back as the head of the dragon broke through the roof, sending stone and wood crash to the ground. A column of fire sprang from the dragon's mouth, spreading it to the floor and walls of the hall. Purple light sprang from Shiea's hand and soon a blade appeared in her clutched hand. It was purple bladed and had a shimmering light around the entire length of the sword, its blade seemed on fire because of the light. The dragon went to release another column of fire but Shiea struck the sword into its jaw, weakening its jaw structure so fire couldn't escape until it healed. A roar escaped from the dragon and its head disappeared for the last time that day. The sword faded back into Oblivion, the shimmering light faded also. Shiea looked back at Ulfric and saw that he was kneeling on the ground by a crumbled piece of stone. Shiea dived backwards as stone started to crumbled from the hole in the ceiling, rocks and stone slammed into the ground making large noises that would alert anyone else within the under keep.

"That fucking Dragon never gives up does it" Ralof roared as more stone fell from the hole. Shiea looked right and left and found an open door that would lead into a cellar.

"Ralof stop bloody swearing and go through that door. Ulfric and I will follow" Shiea said glancing back at the Stormcloak. Ralof sheathed his axe and sprinted at the door, dodging pieces of stone and rock. He got to the door and rammed his shoulder into it, breaking the hinges and allowing easy access. Ulfric followed and then Shiea. The Dunmer pushed herself through the door and saw two Imperial Archers nocking their bowstrings with an arrow. Ulfric dived behind a table and tipped it sideways, while Ralof drew his axe from behind a column. Shiea dropped as an arrow sailed towards her and saw a solid piece of stone that she could hide behind, the dark elf dived behind the stone and heard an arrow bounce of the structure of the stone.

'Shit, more Imperials" Ralof yelled in his best Nordic voice. One of the Imperials hesitated to nock and arrow, but with the sight of Ulfric's forearm he drew it back and released. Shiea saw this from the corner of her eye and spoke in the arcane language of Dunmeris. A small heavenly glow surrounded itself around Ulfric as the arrow slammed into the light instead of his flesh. Shock covered the Imperial's faces and Shiea stood up from cover. She spoke again and this time her hands were holding a ball of lightning and a ball of ice. She cast the lightning at the nearest Imperial and when it stuck the lightning bounced off his body and attacked the other Imperial. Then she cast the ice at both and they were frozen solid, statues of ice in a burning ruin. Ulfric and Ralof came from behind cover and Ralof had a large grin spread across his face while Ulfric was as grim as ever.

"Why the heck would Imperials be in a cellar" Ulfric said moving over to their bodies. He searched for a while the stood up and moved over to a table. Shiea stalked over to a large cheat and went to open it but found that the chest was locked and without a key, near impossible to open. She closed her eyes and whipped her hand over the lock of the door and suddenly a small trail of blood red light moved from her hand and into the lock and a few seconds later, it clicked. The Dunmer's eyes opened to see an unlocked chest. She pulled it up and inside found something that she never knew Imperials could possess.

"They were in here, getting these" Shiea yelled to the Stormcloaks and they came running over, eyes staring at the bottle that she was holding up. The bottle was colored green with a cork in the top and a word written in an unfamiliar language on the side.

"Well what is it" Ralof asked in curiosity.

"Dragonfire, the Aldmeri Dominion wielded these bottles in the Great War against the Empire when they sacked the Imperial City. You'd shake it up and then throw it at something that would catch on fire and the bottles exploded to produce fire as deadly as Dragonfire" she said in a tone that made Ulfric and Ralof know she knew a lot about this Dragonfire. They looked at the bottle and realized that the language on the side was Altmeris. "Come on we must continue before more Imperials follow" Shiea said the stood up and ran to the opposite side of the room where a door was located. The door suddenly flew off its hinges and in its place stood a large man wielding a heavy warhammer. The warhammer had a steel head at the top of a wooden shaft that was wrapped in leather. It was a simple weapon yet great in combat. The man was dressed in full Imperial Legion armor which made him look like a person from Oblivion or the Imperial City in Cyrodiil. The Imperial rushed at Shiea but a small bolt of fire exploded from her hands and slammed into the Imperials chest, upon impact the magical fire exploded. The armor was pushed in all directions but the person inside the armor was nowhere to be seen.

"Would you stop doing that" Ralof said as he drew near to Shiea and watched the man explode into a pile of scattered armor. Shiea turned to face the Nord. A small red aura surrounded her left hand and she cast it up to the Nords face.

"Stop what" the dunmer said in a cold tone. The Stormcloak stared into her eyes and saw that there was no kind of mercy inside of them, not even the mercy that he'd shown her in the ruins outside.

"I want you to stop killing people with magic, for that is no true death for people of the Legion or the Stormcloaks. Understand" Ralof said. Shiea nodded and drew away from him, allowing the magic to fade into the depths of Oblivion.

"I won't stop using magic until I recover my equipment from the Imperials" Shiea said than stalked off out into the corridor. The corridor was a replica of the one that they were in before then she realized that it was because of the collapsed stone, had cut the hallway into two piece making the room they went through the only way through the under keep. Shiea sprinted to a corner and saw more stone structured stairs leading downwards to a new chamber and inside the chamber Shiea could hear the sounds of magic and combat. Ralof rushed passed her and took the stair two at a time until he was at the bottom then he drew his axes and disappeared from view. Ulfric repeated the same movements and followed Ralof into the chamber leaving Shiea standing alone in the ruined hallway. Magic twirled around her fingers as she traced the path that the Stormcloaks followed down the stairs and when she entered the chamber she saw it. A mage was firing magic at the Stormcloaks; there were three of them including Ulfric and Ralof. The other was a blond hair woman that was wearing the same armor as the rest of them and wielded a shield on her left arm. The blasts of magic from the Imperial mage struck the shield and jarred her shoulder as the arcane force pushed her back. Shiea cast her hand back than forth and let a powerful blast of magic from her hand. It was a powerful spell that mages everywhere called Thunderbolt. The bolt of lightning struck the ground near the mage and bounced up, pushing him into the wall and knocking him unconscious. Ralof sprang from his cover and slashed his axes blade across the mages neck, opening it and letting blood pour out.

"That is how you kill someone" Ralof said as he backed away from the dead body of the Imperial mage. The Stormcloak woman knelt beside a dead body and Shiea noticed that he looked the same as her, hair colour and the same facial features. Shiea glanced around the room and saw a large chest that had two words written on the lid, PRISONERS ITEMS. The chest was large and the dunmer knew that weapons, jewelry and armor would be hidden inside, along with her personal items. Shiea stalked over to the chest and found that it wasn't locked, so she pulled up the lid and found it cluttered with weapons and armor. On top was a rusty brown leather tunic which belonged to her since it was once her mothers, the next were leather hunting pants also her mothers, leather hunting boots that were enchanted with muffle, an amulet of Talos that belonged to her brother and a silver bracelet. But most of all she stared at the aqua colored sword which was still placed in the scabbard but Shiea knew all of its history and victories. This was a blade that she forged herself at Mallory's forge in Solstheim along with a Daedric bow that had taken her seventeen days to complete. Shiea placed the sword with the rest of her gear and ravaged through the belongings until she found her Daedric bow, a black colored weapon with veins of red flowing within the ebony. These were the weapons that the daedra themselves used in Oblivion. Next to the bow in the chest was her leather quiver that held twenty-four arrows, each created from Dragonbone.

Shiea grabbed her knapsack from the chest and slung it over her shoulder where her enchanted sword and Daedric bow were slung. She left the chest and found the three Stormcloaks in a deep discussion. Ralof was leaning on a wall while Ulfric sat and the woman stood close by, talking about what has happened so far and what is to happen.

"So I see that you're ready to depart" Ralof said as Shiea got within ear shot of the Stormcloaks. The talk stopped and Shiea knew that they were discussing her. The dunmer looked into Ralof's eyes and knew that the woman was questioning the fact of trust towards Shiea.

"Now that we're ready let's departing" Ulfric said, pulling himself from the table and leaving the room by a narrow hallway. The rest followed with Shiea at the rear. They followed the hallway until it opened to a large room which led into a cave, a cave that had cold air blowing from within. "Come on the cave is our only chance" Ulfric said again and they descended into the cave. Dirt and snow were mingled together as the icy wind blew through the cave and chilled Shiea's bones. Ulfric led them through the cave until he suddenly came to a halt and crouched in the shadows, eyes staring.

"How many" the Stormcloak woman asked in a low whisper and Ulfric turned back with ten fingers held up. Shiea drew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it upon the bowstring and shuffled towards Ulfric.

"I've got a plan" Shiea said in a low whisper that Ulfric hardly heard but understood her mouth movements and the nocking of the arrow.

"Ok what is it then" Ulfric replied.

"I'll take out the two archers at the other side while you and Ralof take out the two at the bottom, then the other can take out the sentry upon the bridge" Shiea stated then moved from the shadows and moved to a new patch of shadows. From where the dunmer was hidden she could see everything including her fellow Stormcloak's getting into position. When the Nords were in position she rose from her crouched position and let an arrow loose from the bow. It struck the first archer in the throat and a second later another arrow stuck the second archer, killing the Imperials. Ulfric and Ralof leaped from their position and soon the sounds of steel on steel were ringing in Shiea's brain. Then the female Stormcloak leaped from under the ledge and slit the last Imperials throat, opening the blood and windpipe. With a gurgle of blood in his mouth the Imperial fell from the bridge into the depths. Ulfric and Ralof finished off the other two Imperials. Shiea dashed from her position and retrieved her arrows from the dead corpses of the archers.

"Come on. More Imperials are coming" the female Stormcloak said, pushing on Ulfric and Ralof. Shiea came up behind them and saw a lever to the right. Then a draw bridge like construction, Ralof reached the lever and pulled it back with ease. The bridge creaked and the locks started to open slowly.

"Hurry up you god-damn bridge" Ralof swore as the bridge moved down slowly. Then the locks released the wooden structure and it dropped onto the other side. Ulfric and Ralof sprinted across, weapons still drawn and breathing stable. _It seems that they do this kind of stuff a lot _Shiea thought to herself while she rushed across the bridge followed by the female Stormcloak. Shiea made it onto the other side but just as she did the echoing roar of the dragon stuck again and rocks and stone fell onto the middle of the bridge, collapsing it and filling up the pass.

"Selis" Ulfric yelled as the bridge collapsed. Shiea now realized that the female Stormcloak had a name and that name was Selis.

"Come on we have to keep moving" Shiea said to the Stormcloaks. Ulfric sheathed his axe and so did Ralof but Shiea kept her bow drawn. Then Shiea saw it, a large pale light seeping into the cave. A light that lead outside into the wildness of Skyrim.

**Authors Note: Ok so this was a bit longer than the other two, only 2 hundred over the first. So remember that this story will be updated more and more now that I'm halfway through the November Novel that I'm writing, Well lets say just at the beginning because I only have ten thousand words instead of 50,000 worlds. So please review and once again thanks for the great surport that many of you have given me. Yes I missed on the frostbite spider and the bear at the end of Helgan's caves but, I wanted to get the chapter finished. So please review.**


End file.
